Waking Sleeping Beauty
by tata bella
Summary: A zero angst, fluff ball oneshot.  After a week of sweltering heat, Edward is finally able wake his sleeping beauty with a morning kiss.


**Description: **Azero angst, fluff ball oneshot. After a week of sweltering heat, Edward is finally able wake his sleeping beauty with a morning kiss.

**A/N : **This is a T-rated version of a story I originally wrote for a contest. The challenge was to write a story around at least two of the challenges listed below; I actually used all seven.

Prompts:

1. "Stop looking at me like that, you're making me feel ... all fuzzy inside."

2. "Sometimes I feel like a leaf in the wind; I have zero control over where I will land when it comes to you."

3. "GAH! I told you not to do it! But you wouldn't listen to me, would you damn it!"

4. "The green one, the red one is too ... 'in your face'."

5. "Life comes at you fast sometimes, the question is; are you quick enough to get out of the way?"

6. "He makes me feel all tingly inside; I don't know, I kinda like it."

7. "Someday I'm gonna make you my sweet thing, not overtly - but surreptitiously."

Thanks to my beta and bestie, melonscraps.

I awake to the coolness of the morning air and the smell of the overnight rain that had finally brought relief to the past week of sweltering heat. It had been so hot lately, not even cooling much at night, which made being close uncomfortable. She complained that she was too hot and sticky to sleep in our normal embrace, and I knew the separation was difficult for her too because every night she would eventually slide one of her legs over so that the bottom of her foot could rest along my calf.

Stretching, I roll to my side to see her. She is so beautiful, peacefully sleeping with her arms stretched over her head. Rising on my elbow to better see her, I notice how her delicate hands gently curl, nearly coming together where they rest above her pillow. My gaze trails down to the little bump of her wrist bone that I want so much to kiss; down the bend in her elbow, to her bare shoulder and across her collar bones.

She looks so peaceful; I just can't bear to wake her with my attentions, so I continue to stare at my personal sleeping beauty.

I am desperate for her to wake up, so I begin sending her telepathic 'wake up waves'.

_Wake up._

I continue staring, focusing on her face.

_Wake up_.

Her hair fanning out over her pillow and pooling in the space between her arms makes me want to pull my fingers through it and bring her mouth to mine.

_Wake up_.

The long lashes against her cheeks showing no signs of fluttering, no signs of waking.

_Wake up_.

I want to pepper her eyes and nose and forehead with kisses until she wakes up and kisses me back.

_Wake up_.

Her earlobes tease me, waiting to be brought between my lips.

_Wake up_. _Wake up_. _Wake up_. _Wake up_. _Wake up_.

"Stop looking at me like that, you're making me feel... all fuzzy inside." She smiles, but her eyes are still sealed shut.

She's beginning to wake. I'm pretty sure she knows my intentions, but just in case, I bring my lips to her ear and whisper in my still gravelly morning voice, "I can't wait to give you a good morning kiss."

She turns towards me, still refusing to open her eyes, but pulls one of her arms down so that she can graze my shoulder with her finger nails. "Nope, I'm still asleep." she nuzzles into my shoulder.

But she's not asleep, she's torturing me. I know she can't resist my singing, especially when she knows it's only for her, so I begin, "Someday I'm gonna make you my sweet thing…not overtly…but surreptitiously."

Her smile widens, but her eyes remain closed. When I lean down place a gentle kiss on her cheek, "That's not very surreptitious." She finally opens her eyes, and gazing into them reminds me of the 'everything' she is for me. It reminds me that she is mine and only mine and no one else can ever have her and it turns me on even more.

She brings both of her hands to my neck, "I love that you watch SpongeBob with our kids." She pulls my face to hers and takes my tongue into her mouth.

I know she's sincerely sharing with me how much seeing our family together means to her, but she knows how much I secretly hate that annoying cartoon.

I can't resist teasing her, "What the heck is it with you and him? Do you have a thing for SpongeBob?"

She shrugs, "I can't help it. He makes me feel all tingly inside; I don't know, I kinda like it."

Tilting my head, "You _kinda _like feeling tingly?" I ask wagging my eyebrows, then dipping down to take her mouth again.

"Oh gah, Edward…" her voice is low and breathy, "I love you."

I love when she tells me, she loves me. Smiling against the hollow of her throat, I ask, "Mind if I check?" moving may hand to rest above her heart, I can feel it pounding and racing wildly.

Raising my lips back to her ear, I gently bite her lobe, "I love you, too."

Our foreheads still pressing tightly together, I hold her face in my hand stroking her cheekbone with my thumb. She tenderly kisses my neck and chin. She says, "Sometimes I feel like a leaf in the wind; I have zero control over where I will land, but you…you center me, you anchor me."

We are kissing and panting when we hear, "Mommy? Daddy? Have you rised and shined yet?"

Smirking, I offer, "I'll get them this morning, it looks like you may need some more rest."

I slip through the door, trying to block our little one's view of her sleepy mother. "Good morning, Angel; did you sleep well?" She nods as I take her hand and lead her down the hall, "Is brother awake, did you check his crib?"

Shaking her head, she indicates no before stopping our progress and tilting her head, "Daddy, was Mommy doing her yogurt exercises, because she was breathing funny."

My eyes widened. I really didn't know what to say so I decide to go with, "Yep."

"Oh. Were you helping her, because you were making funny noises too?"

Once again, I was reduced to, "Yep."

Her eyes twinkled just a little when she told me, "Oh, then we should go to the store and get you a yogurt ball too, a big blue one like mommy's" She could see the confusion on my face and continued, "You know Daddy, you need a yogurt ball like Mommy's, a blue one, those are for adults; kids get little purple balls and grownups get big blue balls!"

I didn't have the heart to tell her that Daddy doesn't like blue balls, so I just stood and told her that was a great idea, before stepping into my son's room. "Hey, Little Man, it's time to rise and shine!" I sing-song as I head for his crib, picking him up and carrying him down the hall.

"OK, guys, how about Cheerios for breakfast, and then we can watch some 'toons on TV?" I ask my audience of smiling faces at the breakfast bar. Pulling out the milk and cereal, I turn to grab the bowls and spoons.

Swinging her legs from atop the stool, my daughter gives me the look she clearly inherited from her mother. It's the one I can never deny and I wonder how she has learned to use it so effectively at such a young age. "Daddy, can I have the green bowl?" I chuckle, relieved, that she's asking for something so simple.

Going back to the cabinet for the green bowl, "Of course you can! I agree you should have the green one, the red one is too…'in your face' for breakfast."

I sit with the kids, eating our Cheerios, talking about all of the wondrous things a four-year-old's mind ponders and pretending to understand the Little Man babbling. I know what's coming next, so I drag out the process of cleaning up from breakfast in order to stall just a little bit, before I grab one kid under each arm, carrying them like suitcases to the family room. Their giggling increases with every extra bounce, as we march to the couch and sink into the cushions. Clicking on the TV, they both clap when they hear, "Are you ready kids? Aye, aye, captain…"

I look up just in time to see a freshly showered Bella enter the room. Plopping down beside us, her smile lights up the entire room when she chirps, "Good morning, family, what are we watching?" A wry smile crosses her face as she realizes and exclaims, "SpongeBob! Did you two know that SpongeBob is your Daddy's favorite TV show?"

I chuckle and lean over kissing her quickly before adding, "Yep, your mom's too, but sometimes I think she likes him more than me!" waggling my eyebrow. She lowers her head, shaking it slightly and quietly giggles.

My daughter can't resist piping in, "Silly, Daddy, Mommy doesn't like SpongeBob more than you, he's just a cartoon! Plus, you're her true love! She even told me, didn't you Mommy? You are her real life Prince Charming!"

Bella's laughter continues, and when she raises her head I push her hair behind her ear so I can see her blush. I am so in love with my wife and with my life. I'm her Prince Charming and she's my Sleeping Beauty, and we're sitting here with our Angel and Little Man, I can't imagine a better life, even if I have to watch SpongeBob.

I once heard this anecdote, "Life comes at you fast sometimes, the question is; are you quick enough to get out of the way?" I just have to wonder, why would you ever want to get out of the way?


End file.
